


全员恶人

by turtlefive



Series: 全员恶人 [1]
Category: not fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlefive/pseuds/turtlefive
Summary: 关于一些’杀手‘的爱恨情仇，大部分，很日常, 没人看我就不写了。。。所以，如果有人想看，就请评论，一个人也行。
Series: 全员恶人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775365





	1. 第一天

**Author's Note:**

> 一个作者想什么就写什么的沙雕（不）小（这得看心情）故事
> 
> 有杀人，小心避雷  
> 有变态，努力没有  
> 没什么节操的故事  
> 也没操守
> 
> 写的第一个故事，文采不行，可能写的一不是很好，但是，我会努力的。  
> 然后，就没别的了。。。将就看看吧

“所以，你就是我这次的搭档？“   
白发少年玩弄着手里的刀笑着问道。  
”嗯。。“  
对方只传来了一声来表达。  
”毒医，对吧。。怎么不说话啊？。。“  
白发少年闪着红眸开玩笑式抱怨道。

叶羽是一个杀手，或者也可以说，刺客。 反正都是干掉人的。他最近要接一个回报很富裕的任务，可惜必须不止一个人来完成，于是他就来到了这个奇怪的地方来找总部给他找的搭档。呵呵，奇怪的地方，奇怪的搭档。  
乐天表示第一次看到白头发还红眼睛的人，这个人还是她同事。我丢，好好看呐（自动过滤叶羽的话）好像一只兔子，我天，他手里的刀好眼熟。。。错觉吧，眼睛好好看，诶，我什么时候成为眼控了？？我敲他不会扎到手吗？话说任务是要干什么来着？算了，就跟着他吧。

”总部给你发坐标了吗？“  
白发少年冷不冷丁的问，但还是笑着的。  
“。。。”  
什么坐标？身穿白大褂的女生正在努力回忆，记性不好怎么办，在线，急。  
”诶，没发坐标我们怎么找？“  
叶羽现在很迷茫，总部真的没发坐标吗？太粗心了吧。。不对，这是完全不关心吧。。真的好吗？ 这位搭档，在骗我吗。。？

因为不知道要去哪里，乐天和叶羽走啊走，走啊走，闲逛了一整天，就这叶羽还能接受，但乐天就是不说话，这他就忍不了了，感觉和一个尸体走来走去，他烦的不是尸体，而是这个人，他不说话啊！   
乐天仍然在回忆，可是没什么用啊啊啊啊！！！怎么办？？总不能一整天都在外面晃吧？虽然雇主没定时间，可是她要冻僵了。。这里下午太冷了吧。。于是她就愉快的走神了一整个上午，不说话，要把叶羽弄疯了。  
”不用找了“  
乐天终于记起来了，不就是这个酒吧吗？不就在这里面吗？我的记忆力等于鱼的三分之一吧。。。【欲哭无泪】，也是服了  
“？？？“  
嗯？哪里。  
“里面。“  
就里面啊，很难懂吗？

“。。。“  
我想换搭档，。。。

经过千辛万苦，终于到达了指定目标，总部安排了他们在这里休息。这是一个不算吵，但也不是很安静的酒吧，有音乐，有格调，环境好看，关键这是他们雇主推荐的，不会暴露。   
两个人走进来了，看上去好像啊，亲戚吗？ 看起来好像是要住下，是总部派的吧。 短短的雪白头发，猩红的眼睛，另一个有扎起来的黑头发，纯黑眼睛，两个都带着领带，一黑一白。 不会错了，就是他们。  
”住房么？“  
一头长长的乌漆麻黑的秀发的女人站在那里，她表情看起来瓜瓜的，面无表情。 看来她是老板娘阿叶，毕竟资料就是这样形容她的，‘无用且沙雕的资料‘乐天在脑海里吐槽。  
‘你还敢说的在潦草一点吗？‘  
“住。“  
乐天说了一个字，且表示不想说话，心累。  
“哦。“  
。。。又是一个面瘫，这几天怎么过，还是赶紧弄完任务走人吧。叶羽感叹道。  
”星崽，给他们开两个房间“  
”嗯“  
一个蓝眸黑发少年走了过来，面无表情。  
”。。。“  
我要回去，我不要和这些面瘫呆在一起。。。。放我走。。总部绝对是故意的，呵呵。

最后叶羽被乐天拽回来并扔进了他的屋里后，乐天就去她屋里吃东西了。毕竟饿了一天，要撑不住了。回到屋里就开始狂吞，逛了那么久，都没什么吃的在路上，幸好在酒吧，不至于没吃的，‘亲爱的总部，只要有吃的，一切都不是问题。‘’话说，为什么大家都没不说话。。。‘’那个红眼睛的同志好像要疯了。。哈哈。。哈哈哈哈【无情的嘲笑】‘

于是这一天就这么愉快的过去了，完美。


	2. 第二天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个作者想什么就写什么的沙雕（不）小（这得看心情）故事
> 
> 有杀人，小心避雷  
> 有变态，努力没有  
> 没什么节操的故事  
> 也没操守
> 
> 写的第一个故事，文采不行，可能写的一不是很好，但是，我会努力的。  
> 然后，就没别的了。。。将就看看吧

叶羽下楼前，还在怀疑人生。 他一晚上都没睡，就在想，为什么会有这么多沉默寡言的人啊，再待下去会疯了吧。算了，为了任务。。。认了， 还是要找一找说话的人。结果一下来就看到了吧台旁有一个全是蓝色的身影。蓝色。。。难道是蜻蜓？！  
走近一看，果然是蓝飞。  
蓝飞，代号蜻蜓。是一个很开朗的一个人，他浑身都穿着蓝色的衣服，有深有浅，还有一头亮丽的浅蓝短发，一边长，一边短，还常常在笑。  
最重要的是，他说话  
叶羽心里如说。  
蓝飞正在喝饮料，就感觉到有人在看他，转身一看，发现有一个白发红眼的的青年看着他，有一幅江湖救急的眼光看着他，  
‘？？？‘  
什么鬼？ 等人家走近，一看，发现是一个少年。有意思，不过他来找我干什么蓝飞有点迷惑。  
”你是蓝飞前辈吗？“  
叶羽不喜欢用敬语，毕竟他是来找人家说说话的，礼貌点。  
”啊，我是，你是？“  
这谁啊？记不起来，问一下，免得尴尬。  
”我是来找你的，我叫叶羽。“  
“想聊天直接说，我也快闷死了。”  
蓝飞大概已经在叶羽的脸上猜到他想说什么了，满脸都是‘我要闷死了，救！！！‘  
“前辈，你来是为了任务吗？“  
既然已经猜到了，那就直接说吧，顺便探一下这个前辈。  
”你多大了？“  
”。。啊？“  
”那个，你看起来好年轻。。忍不住想问一下“  
”。。。“  
”喝酒吗？“  
”什么酒“  
看到这位少年开门见山，就给他看了看一红酒。看到叶羽拿到红酒后，他就叫叶羽来另一个桌这里。  
”来，看我给你们带回来了什么！“  
蓝飞对着一个身穿单薄外套的人说道。桌旁椅子坐着的，还有两个正在喝酒的人，一个是昨天看到的老板娘阿叶，一个是红。  
”？？蓝飞，你从哪里拐回来的小朋友？我看错了？我又喝假酒了？？“  
单薄外套的人惊奇道，什么鬼？怎么出去透透气就带回来了一个人，真的不是骗来的吗？蓝飞，你真的不是人贩子吗？小星尘刚走，你就又把别人带过来了？黑烟脑回路转起来时，堪比高速公路。

叶羽看出来那个说他小的人是谁了，他外套上写着标志性D.E.V.I.L 这五个英文字母，‘恶魔’而且他还有一头从灰色到黑色的头发，扎成一个长长的低马尾，还有嗜血的眸子，看来他就是黑烟，代号‘恶魔’看起来很小吗？黑烟看起来也没比我大很多啊。。。

“黑烟，不作就不会死，为你点个蜡“  
另一个人嘛，看他的眼睛，头发都是橘色，还扎成短短的高马尾，还有这欠揍的表情，红，代号‘赤狐‘没跑了。

“黑烟，你天天偷酒，还说假酒。你是不是活腻了。我可以送你一程，免费。“  
老板娘还是老板娘，只是这次把她一头黑发给梳起来了，长长的高马尾，冷冷的神情，大概是因为黑烟说的话吧。人家可是酒吧老板。  
“我，看起来真的很小吗。。“  
叶羽真的想明白。  
“小。“  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈“  
黑烟正试图用无情的嘲笑来让老板暂时失忆。  
“叶老板。。。你真的太诚实了。。。”  
红正在努力不笑出来，老板娘几乎是秒答，太打击人家自尊心了吧！！  
“同是刺客，此刻为何要为难刺客。。”  
蓝飞忍不住了，再怎么说，人家也是他带过来的，就这样让这货嘲笑不太好，虽然红还在憋，但黑烟已经在狂笑了。  
身影一闪，黑烟就倒下了  
“？？？？“  
“哈哈哈哈哈“  
黑烟，还找不到人治治你？哈哈。  
“哈哈哈哈哈“  
红破功了。  
“。。。“  
这个人。。招数很眼熟。人也很眼熟。不过，好像忘了什么。  
黑烟很懵，发生了什么。我怎么就倒了。  
“哈哈哈哈，报应！“  
“哈哈，黑烟先生，被小朋友干倒，有何感想“  
红不再努力憋笑，他的这死党太狼狈了吧，这个小子挺厉害的，下次做任务叫上他，交个朋友？  
“。。太快了，发生的太快了。。。“  
这个人，速度太逆天了，都没来得及反应，这个抵着他的匕首好锋利的，有点危险。交个朋友？脑回路惊人的黑烟再次上演。  
”。。小朋友。。。。？“  
这个字眼已经变成叶羽的雷了。亲爱的你再说一遍，我就把你千刀万剐哟～  
红被死亡凝视了。。保命要紧！死党第二！反正有死不了，老板娘还在这里呢。  
“没有！大侠饶命！“

场面一度尴尬，黑烟被叶羽压的起不了身，蓝飞在看戏，红也在吃瓜。

“你们，还喝酒吗？“  
阿叶觉得这小子挺有趣的，但也不能让黑烟这么。。。算了，叫他又偷喝我的酒，自生自灭。就再帮他一下。  
“喝！“  
三个人异口同声，老板娘调的酒，绝了！看戏什么的，都是浮云！  
红看着眼前穿着白衬衫，带着黑领结的少年问道：  
”不打不相识，兄弟，怎么称呼？“  
”叶羽。“  
这些人，实力都不弱，交个朋友也不是不行。

”你们好啊。“  
突然间，冒出来了一个身影。  
这个人身穿黑色长领毛衣，披着一个橘色风衣，一头深橘色头发，扎成小辫。 他右边眸下有着一个泪痣，和叶羽的泪痣位置相同。他两边眼边还有淡红色的装。橘。代号 ‘橘狐‘  
“哥？你这么在这里？“   
红有点迷惑，他哥又不喝酒，来酒吧干嘛。突然有个点子在脑海里一闪而过，难道！哥是来看我的！！！！好激动！！  
叶羽看红突然从疑惑变成激动的脸色，心里就明白了答案，呵呵，哥控无疑，真的不想用脑子啊，切，要不是队友是沉默寡言的那种，他还真想放弃思考，总部派的队友，他是不会怀疑的。看其他人，他们好像已经习惯了。。。

这些人看上去很随和，可他们可全是杀手，除了老板娘，还是精英里的精英，全是高手。

这个酒吧其实也可以当咖啡馆，休闲的地方。 所以一旁在打游戏的Ace 有点慌，这几个小哥哥，很恐怖啊。。。  
”别过去就行“ 路过的星尘发现她在想什么，说了一句，”别理他们就行，那些男的都是神经病。“ 白头发的就不知道了。  
”你这样说，真的好吗？“  
这些都是什么人啊。。。。


	3. 第三天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个作者想什么就写什么的沙雕（不）小（这得看心情）故事
> 
> 有杀人，小心避雷  
> 有变态，努力没有  
> 没什么节操的故事  
> 也没操守
> 
> 写的第一个故事，文采不行，可能写的一不是很好，但是，我会努力的。  
> 然后，就没别的了。。。将就看看吧

“？？？“  
乐天很懵，我是谁我在哪儿，我要干什么。。。对了，这次出来是为了任务。  
什么任务来着。。。对了，刺杀那个组织，这件事不难，我的迷药就可以将他们晕眩，然后再用枪，把他们终结。。不对，我这次还有一个。。搭档？。。对了，那个白头发，红眼睛，活像个兔子精的男孩，不是说建国后不许成精吗？。。。额偏题了。。他手里的到不需要掩盖一下吗，他一直笑着。。不累吗。。  
就这样，乐天在一个不是很暗，也不是很亮的屋子里满脑子跑火车，她是个沟通废，她宁愿就说一点，然后想很多。 就练成了说一句，脑子里没十，也有七八句的习惯了。

乐天本来要睡一整天，然后发现，真的睡了一整天。。。我丢！我是不是应该和那个兔子。。。啊呸， 同志聊一聊啊！！我压根都没怎么说话啊！！连人家名字都不知道！！我不是一个合格的搭档。。。乐天还是打算要先知道人家名字，就把自己从温暖的床扯了下来，然后就去找叶羽了。顺便填饱肚子。

此时此刻，叶羽已经熟悉了这酒吧的环境，昨天被拉着绕了这个酒吧一整个下午，刚交的朋友过于热情，但好歹明白了一些事情。 他和那个闷葫芦。。搭档，要去刺杀的组织防卫很森严，比较难进去，就算进去了，又怎么出来呢？难道要屠掉整个地方？总部好像没说不可以，也不是不可以，但任务就是要杀掉，或抓住那位----

“你好。“  
叶羽的思路被打断了，有点生气的抬头一看，发现是闷葫芦，既然是搭档，那就算了吧。叶羽整理好情绪与表情道：  
“你好，怎么称呼？昨天有点失误，所以没交换名字。我是叶羽。“  
“我叫乐天。“  
“哈哈，看起来不怎么‘乐天’。“  
“。。。“  
。。兔—啊不，叶羽用那种挑衅的眼神看着我。。还有那种愣掉的表情。。我被讨厌了么？不是吧。。才第二次见面怎么办。。就算乐天现在很郁闷，她脸上该怎么样，还怎么样。

叶羽看着闷---乐天的表情越来越冷，才后知后觉的发现自己说了什么。。额。。嘴瓢了。。叶羽是个刺客，他也是杀手，所以他有时就要从目标嘴里套消息，冷嘲热讽也不是没有。。现在导致嘴瓢。。。额，他改如何将这关系挽救回来。。。

”那个——“  
“你好啊，你也是新来的吗？”  
叶羽的话被打断了，声音在他后面，他转身一看，发现是昨天碰到的黑烟和红。  
黑烟正在吧台拿酒，就瞄到了昨天见的那个小子，话说这个小子也挺有意思的，下次说他矮，然后看看能不能躲开吧。。黑烟就是在作死，并将叶羽当工具人，他以后就知道叶羽对他有多手下留情了。  
“哇！小姐姐你叫什么名字？我叫红。“  
红是过来看黑烟作死的，纯属看戏，然后就看到了乐天。他就是觉的她很眼熟。就开始风骚了。

”。。。“  
乐天也觉得这个红，很眼熟。。。她在努力搜索记忆，突然——  
”。。。你是那个，偷鸡——“  
“我不是！我没有！被瞎说！！！“  
红突然吼道：  
”兄弟！能不能把那件事忘了啊，不是那样的！！“  
红现在很尴尬，他现在正在被死党和那个叶羽盯‘偷鸡？？’他大概已经知道他们在想什么了但是没办法阻止。。。我该要怎么解释。。。

“这件事，是这样的！“红为了捍卫他的名誉而解释道：”当时老板娘叫我去运货，然后我毕竟不是好人，所以要掩盖一下，就打算去弄一个身份，所以我就把养鸡的给——打晕“红突然停止“等等黑烟你那什么表情！！！”  
“哎呀，被发现了。。没事，你继续讲”  
黑烟露出 了一幅尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容。  
“呵呵，反正我就打扮成那个人的样子，去看了看那个人的后备箱——他在车上！！！“  
“你又是什么鬼表情啊！！！“  
乐天一幅‘你居然打晕人家，还要抢人家的东西’的鄙视表情一闪而过。  
”没事“  
”能不能好好听我说话了！！“红要气死了，就要放弃治疗，最后想了想。还是名誉重要，虽然我不是好人，但我也是要脸的。  
”然后发现后备箱里都是母鸡，公鸡，在我打开的一瞬间，他们就冲了出来。。。我试着抓他们，就发生了你看到的那一幕。。“  
红解释完了，感觉身心轻松。

”原来是这样啊，可是，你也不一定没有偷人家的鸡哦～“  
“去死。“

”那。。“  
乐天突然发言。  
”货，你运了么？“  
”。。。。。。“  
——沉默——


	4. 第四天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个作者想什么就写什么的沙雕（不）小（这得看心情）故事
> 
> 有杀人，小心避雷  
> 有变态，努力没有  
> 没什么节操的故事  
> 也没操守
> 
> 写的第一个故事，文采不行，可能写的一不是很好，但是，我会努力的。  
> 然后，就没别的了。。。将就看看吧

因为红忘了把货运了，遭受了老板娘的毒打，起不来，正躺在床上忏悔。所以今天他大概出不来了，叶羽和乐天也去完成任务了，蓝飞也只是来歇歇脚，前天就走了，就只剩下黑烟一个人了，他最近很闲，也没有任务，他就决定去找小孩儿去。

这两个是真正意义上的小孩儿，一个是星尘，在老板娘这里打工的，顺便也是总部的人。  
另一个是Ace，总部的黑客，没事的时候就兼职一个游戏主播，最火的那种。他们都差不多十三，四岁。

Ace不知为何，突然后背一凉，打了个喷嚏，毛骨悚然的，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
“我有一种不好的预感。。。好像是那个货。。“  
那个货？！这个称呼一出，星尘就开始了不好的回忆。。。那个大魔头。。就知道把他们当苦工，每次那个货失踪的时候，大魔头就把他们当苦力来找那个货。。。如果不能很快找到，他们就有生命危险。。就因为那个货经常卷入打架事件，虽然他大概是哪里最强大的，但总是被打的半死不活。。大魔头用他们就算了，但是连那个货都不放过他们！经常来捣乱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，刚整好的资料，都被他弄乱了！都不能好好将资料弄整齐了！！找人也只能草草打几个字。。。还能不能好好的玩耍了！！这他喵是人干的事吗？？？  
就看我们好欺负吗？？？

“咚！“  
上了锁的门被踹开了。

“哈咯啊～小朋友们——“  
黑烟突然就刹住了，并咽了一口，口水。  
”啦咯啊～恶魔。“  
一阵熟悉的少女问候声响起。

小五，是他们这些人里的狙击手，任何机枪小五都玩的很溜，小五身穿白色卫衣和牛仔裤，梳着一个长长的黑色低马尾，笑起来古灵精怪，虽然比起还行，但生气的时候，笑的很恐怖，但是，黑烟怕的不是小五，而是少主，少主是耍冷兵器的，剑，是他最常用的，这也不是最主要的，关键是，他曾经欺负过小五，不就是和小五比近距离格斗吗。。他还输了喂，可就因为他摔了一下小五，就被少主摁着暴打了好几天。。。小五大概已经忘了。。可是少主还盯着他啊！冷冰冰的眼神。。太恐怖了吧！！你这看尸体的眼神什么鬼啊啊啊啊啊！！我是你同事啊啊啊！！！【土拨鼠尖叫】要不要这么记仇啊？？？？

反正，他是不敢招惹少主了

“打游戏吗，四缺一，王者“  
温柔的声音响起。  
呵呵，他也只在小五面前这样了，谁不知道以前他可是他们之中最无情，恐怖，以及冷血的人。可是大哥！！你倒是收一下你的眼神啊！！我不敢动啊！！

”玩。。。“  
嘤，被迫营业。

————

“亲爱的，这样完成任务很困难哦。”  
叶羽很懊恼，真的，想完成一个任务而已，同伴为什么不说话啊。不如直接下去把他们杀光吧，叶羽的眼神闪过一丝杀气。  
“。。小声一点。“  
“。。。“

其实这也不怪乐天，他们现在已经潜入这个组织的总部了，正有人巡逻，他们要小心一点，这里很暗，没有窗户，所以巡逻队每个人都拿着手电筒，照来照去的，手电筒传来的光束扫来扫去，不能轻举妄动，不然可能被发现。这里太安静了。  
他们两个慢慢的适应了黑暗，大概能看清了。可惜没带夜视眼镜。

“毒医，为什么不直接将他们全干掉呢～这样等有点无聊。“  
叶羽笑着问道，那种语气很像在问，‘今天的天气怎么样？’  
“等他出来——来了。“

一个身穿黑色西装的男士从他们盯着的灰色楼房里出来了，高高的，不胖不瘦，一头黑发。只是，该要怎么神不知鬼不觉的把它带走。

“嗖——“ 的一声，一个白影从乐天旁边闪了一下，叶羽不见了，过了几秒，地上的男士也不见了，在地上保护那位男子的那些人都傻眼了，他们就看到了一个白影，人就没了。怎么办，怎么交代。  
又过了一会，叶羽又回来了，扛着那个男人，用他的匕首抵住那个人的脖子。还笑的很阴森。  
“亲爱的，如果你愿意配合的话，可能活下来哦～“  
那个人疯狂点头。看起来是被吓得不轻，这个人的速度太快了，根本逃不掉。  
“幽灵，走。“  
在外面还是叫代号比较好，虽然叫名字也不是不行，反正都是亡命之徒。  
抓住了，就走吧，不用闹了。乐天已经习惯叶羽的速度了，反正资料也写了，她的适应能力也很强。

那个人半天才缓过神，话都说不清楚就威胁到：  
”你。。你！不。。不能撒窝！。。。你们需要。。将。。将我活着带回去！！“  
叶羽眯着眼睛笑了笑，那个笑，阴险至极。  
”我是说真的亲爱的，如果你不听话的话，我们有权利杀了你哦～惹我不开心的话。。可是有很多让你生不如死的方法哦，不会死的～“

那人一下就被吓的冷汗直流，这个人。。。这个人他真的会做的！！

”别吓他了——死了不好收拾。“  
那个人听到了前半部分还抱有一份侥幸，听到后半句心就凉了，从头到脚，恶魔。。。他们都是恶魔。。。。

突然一道光照到了他们。  
“哪里！！！他们在哪里！！“  
“快看！！！“  
“抓住他们！！“

“被发现了。。。“  
叶羽笑了笑，就开始跑了，他和乐天交换了一下，让乐天抗那个人，她看起来。。完全不累啊【汗】。。算了。。。  
回去喽～


	5. 第五天

"无聊。。。真无聊"  
黑烟表示可能要死了，昨天玩了好久王者啊。。果然是农药，有毒。  
"好了，我们也没任务，就在这里多呆几天吧。"  
"好呀，师傅！"  
少主对小五温柔一笑，小五傻傻的笑了回去。  
“切。。”  
欺负我这只单身汪，等等，少主不是还没将小五追到手吗。。大家都知道，就小五没意识到，哈哈哈哈哈。  
黑烟刚露出嘲笑的神色，就被少主的气场逼了回去。恐怖如斯  
“干嘛呢。”  
来了一个人，身穿白色毛衣，有一头黄色的短发，大大蓝色的眼睛，看着他们，被打开的电脑室的门微微晃着，这个打开它的人，不是很高，甚至有点矮，但是这个人的实力让没有人敢说他矮。  
“大。。。大。” 魔头！两个小孩正瑟瑟发抖着看着那个人进来。  
落云羽，不怎么幕后的幕后大BOSS，接待雇主的人，整理资料，反正弄很多事情的男人，代号‘天使’ 。并不怎么天使，只是他的面孔很容易骗人。如果他想，其他人只能看到他‘无害’ 的一面。很会伪装。  
经常管黑烟，听说是因为黑烟刚来的时候惹到他了，其实是因为其他原因。反正黑烟总是喜欢跟他对着干，就算黑烟每次半死不活的时候都被落云羽救。  
“哈咯啊，天使大大～”  
黑烟立刻满血复活，开始浪了起来。  
“。。。”  
这小子，刚刚还颓废的样子。。算了，又不是第一天认识他。不对，我是来把他拽回来的，有任务了  
“等等等！！天使大大！你干嘛” 黑烟看到落云羽过来拉他。“难道——你。。你。。。不要啊～～”   
结果就被落云羽一个过肩摔和一拳给撂哪里了。  
“看，这就是作死的代价。” 三个四个人的想法都异口同声的说了出来。  
“其实我觉得我还可以抢救一下。。。。”  
“走好。”  
乐天和叶羽刚把那个男人送到总部，就回来看到这一幕。  
“叶羽！毒医！救我！！”   
黑烟还在垂死挣扎。  
“自作孽，不可活。”  
“。。。。”  
还能不能好好的玩耍了。  
——————  
“你们，知道‘永恒’这个事件吗”   
叶羽见大家不说话，就继续到：  
“‘永恒’，是一个尝试长生的组织，他们曾抓过孤儿来做实验。逼那些小孩和他们制作的药，那些药本是因该让那些孩子长生不老，但，他们没有办法查看他们会不会长生，所以，他们就把研发‘如何让那些试验品长生不老’，变成‘如何让那些试验品死不了’。”  
此时小五倒吸了一口凉气，她有一个恐怖的想法在她脑海里组织，她不敢细想。因为她的直觉一向很准。  
“所以，他们就残忍的将那些试验品折磨；砍头，剁手，水淹，对他们用机关枪扫射，他们都没死，甚至凌迟。有些撑不住，想要自杀，可惜，他们连自尽都做不到。这能力看上去是不是很诱人～”叶羽说的时候，一直在笑，彷佛他在讲什么笑话。  
“于是被很残忍的玩‘死’了，因为他们发现原来只要那些试验品折磨的动不了，精神也破坏了。。就会丧失行动能力，那样就算，‘死了’哦～。几年前我们总部把‘永恒’给出掉了，因为他们是在太没有人性，虽然这种说发很奇怪，毕竟我们可是杀手呢，毫无人性可言。我们总部甚至还救了几个试验品，把他们训练成杀手，你看我就知道总部不可能这么善良～。”  
“所以，你想说什么。”  
少主察觉到这个人，绝对不是只想给他们普及知识而已，他有事。  
“哈哈，我其实只想问问这些小朋友而已，没想到，你们也在。”  
他眯着眼睛看向小五和少主。  
“我想叫他们帮我查一下资料，看看那些试验品都有谁。你们竟然在，那我就问问你们知不知道了，你们可是见过最多的。”  
叶羽说的没错，需要小五和少主的地方很多，他们可是最厉害的冷/热兵器师徒。所以他们经常到处跑。  
“嗯。。你查他们干什么？”  
“这个就先不告诉你了，帮这个忙吗？” 反正他们不帮，还有那俩小孩，他们可必须帮。  
“我们知道的，也不比你多，大概就，总部到的时候，只剩下 两个孩子了，那两个孩子被清除记忆，但还是有本领，其中一个是完整品，不会死。另一个是半成品，回复能力没有第一个孩子强。对了，其中一个孩子曾经丢失了，然后又被总部捡了回来。”  
“居然有这种事。。。”  
“这样啊。”  
叶羽好像想到了什么，但就是记不起来。  
“谢了。”  
“我们先走了。”  
少主说完就起身，从沙发上把小五也拽了起来。  
“告辞。”  
——————  
“其实。。”  
Ace说到：  
“那件事的所有资料都被删了，我和星尘也无能为力。”  
“嗯。。好的。”  
说罢，叶羽走了。  
乐天也回屋了，她的脑子里很混乱，好像有什么很重要的事情被她忘记了，他说的这些事情，好熟悉。。。。


	6. 第五天

‘永恒‘

“你好，你就是0707号么。"  
叶羽醒过来，看到有一个和他年龄差不多的人站在他面前，他看不清，他想回答，可惜，昨天那些'教官' 把他折磨的晕了过去，那些人见他晕了，就把他锁在这个又黑暗，又潮湿，还脏的地方，他觉得自己要撑不住了，他无时无刻不在想，如果有人来救他，逃离这个肮脏的地方就好了。从他一年前被迫喝下那碗液体，对一个四五岁的小孩来看，就是地狱。  
那个人见叶羽不说话，就也不继续吵他了。  
叶羽才休息片刻，那些人就又把他抓了出来，做测试。  
。。又是一天又一天的折磨。。。好想死。。。不可能会有人来救我的。。。  
叶羽满脑子都在疯狂麻痹自己，让自己出了绝望，什么都不能感觉到，彷佛这样他就可以不用感受这种万箭穿心的痛。  
"嗖——"  
那些人把小孩放在一个封闭的房间里，装上监视器，来观摩他们的情况。再把弓箭发射器放满整面墙，虽然只有一面墙放了那些发射器，不过，这个屋子它们哪里都能够到。第一次弓箭发射时，他们都在疯狂逃避，可都被射到了，虽然不会死，但，生不如死，最近几次，大家都了解到可以把其他人逼到墙壁上，让他们来承担这些痛苦。很残忍，但也只有那样才能活下去。  
这次叶羽已经放弃了，就等着那种全肢疼到麻木的感觉，等弓箭刺到骨肉里，在等结束后，被那些'教官'拔出来。  
来吧。。。叶羽咬着牙，闭着眼。。等待。。等待。。却没等到疼。  
"噗——"  
"丝————好疼。。。"  
叶羽只听到一个箭刺进肉的声音，却不是他的，声音的主人在他前面。。叶羽慢慢张开了眼睛。。。难道？。。难道。。。他不敢细想。。他怕失望。。  
"喂，你没事吧？没事说一声，别装死。。"  
有人救了他！真的有人救了他！  
"啊。。不会吓傻了吧。。"  
"你。。。"  
叶羽激动的无语伦次。。不知道说什么。。。  
"说句谢谢啊，至少。。"  
"谢。。。谢！"  
叶羽叫了出来，他看到这个人的身上全是箭，ta为什么要救自己。。。  
"你为什么救我。。"  
叶羽不明白。。。为什么  
"想救，不行吗？"  
————————  
那一天，甚至那一个月，都是那个人帮他扛，因为他们长得像，有时当叶羽晕过去的时候，那个人甚至可以去帮他弄那些单人的实验。只要头上抹点石灰就行，让ta的头发变白，模仿叶羽。  
"为什么。。？"  
叶羽又问道，这个人。。。他害怕他离开。。  
"因为我想。"  
ta说的无比坚定。  
那一刻，叶羽好像看到了光。  
"你。。。你的编号是什么。。。？"  
叶羽想把这个人记住。。  
"1220，记住啦。”   
叶羽和那个人交了朋友，以那人口中，他们的关系是'革命友谊'。就算日复一日的折磨，他还是觉得生命有希望，因为有那个人在，他觉得一定能逃离那个地方。  
毫不夸大的说，'1220'在叶羽眼中，就是他的光。  
他们终于熬到被'解救'的时候，那个地方的训练比他们以前的那个地狱好多了，他们也有了名字，他叫叶羽，可是他不知道那个人的名字，那就还是叫他，1220吧。  
他有时会被那些'同学'欺负，然后1220会站出来保护他。那些人也不敢欺负1220，ta比他们强多了，当叶羽有了这个想法，他也不知为何，非常骄傲。可能是因为他是1220的唯一朋友吧。  
1220很仗义，也对他非常好。  
但有一天他看到1220又在给他拿吃的，当他问1220ta为什么不吃的时候，那个人没有回答。  
他就想知道1220吃什么啊，所以他下定决心要跟着1220看看ta吃什么。当他看到1220什么都没吃的时候，就意识到什么不对。。。不过，也可能那个人早就吃过了。所以，他打算明天一直跟着ta。  
——————  
"你为什么把你的饭都给我啊！！！"  
叶羽对那个人怒吼道：  
"你不饿吗？？！"  
叶羽那天跟踪1220的时候，听到1220和厨房的掌管人的争吵。原来曾今1220帮他出头的时候，惹了一个和掌管人关系好的一个人，所以掌管人给了1220饭，但是只给一顿饭，只够一个人吃，因为那个掌管人想看他们的友谊重要，还是填报肚子重要。那个人毫不犹豫的给了叶羽他的饭，从未想过自己吃。真是的。。。。  
ta要是拿了，叶羽心中还会好受点，可是，1220根本连迟疑都没有就给他了，1220不仅给他出头，居然连饭都让给他。。。他。。他不值得啊。。。  
"我本来想去和上头说的，可惜，嘴笨。。怕说不过。"  
那个人顶着一股委屈的腔调想他诉说。  
叶羽一下就后悔了，那个人对他这么好，他还吼他。。。心里真的很难受，但那个人是不会生他气的，就因为1220不会生他气，他才更内疚。。。他决定了，以后一定要变强，保护ta！。。  
"1220，以后我一定要变强！不再让你受这种委屈，我发誓。"  
叶羽诚恳又坚定的说，很像当年1220对他说因为想，所以救他一样。  
"他们如果要欺负你，就从我的尸体上迈过去！"

一个七八岁童气的脸，说着这种坚定的话，发着这种誓言的小孩在1220面前，红眸用坚定又干净的眼神看着ta，他的白发，自从来到这个地方，就开始保持精洁，随着微微的气流飘荡。此时，在他右眼下的泪痣没有被头发遮盖，配着红红眼睛，很漂亮。  
"好啊～那我就等着那一天啦～" 1220 笑着把一个不是很长，又不是很短的银色匕首送给了他。  
"这个，是我送的礼物，不要弄丢啦，防身用哦。"

可惜之后，白发少年失踪了，听闻，失踪期间被人贩子抓住，那个孩子单枪匹马的用了一个匕首将那好几十人贩子全部杀掉，谁也不知道他是抱着什么心理把那些人全杀了，还在那些人的基地待了好几个月，从哪些人的基地里走了出来，之后被一位女人收养，回来的时候在找一个人，可是好像没找到那个人，又好像他没有在找了，也可能是找到了，那个人却不记得他了。  
反正之后，总部将他的记忆清除，本来还想把他的匕首拿走，可是那个人死活不放，但他却不记得为什么了。总部曾尝试让叶羽换一个武器，但叶羽觉得只有匕首用着顺手。他自己也不知道为什么。  
今后里没有那个代号为0707，名为叶羽的少年了，只有代号幽灵，名为叶羽的血腥杀手。


End file.
